GPS navigational systems are well known and have been in use for a number of years. For example, a Kagawa et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,645 discloses an auto-drive control unit for vehicles. As disclosed, a unit for smoothly switching from auto-drive to manual drive for a vehicle provided with an auto-drive mode. To perform auto-drive, an auto-drive ECU controls steering wheel, brake, and accelerator actuators in accordance with signals from a route recognition/obstruction check sensor, a GPS and the like. When an interface (switch) for switching to the manual drive is operated, the auto-drive ECU evaluates running stability/instability in accordance with signals from various running safety devices and sensors for detecting a variation in vehicle state and if the vehicle is in an instable state, prohibits a shift to the manual drive, even when the vehicle is run on a straight road.
A vehicle navigation system with a route updating feature is described in a U.S. Pat. No. 6,351,709 of King et al. The King et al. patent discloses a vehicle navigation system that includes an update module that provides travel advisory information on a real time basis. The update module receives traffic advisory signals such as intelligent highway systems, safety warning system signals, and specially encoded traffic reports from radio stations. The travel advisory signals are utilized by the navigation system to provide a route guidance strategy to a driver that is not limited by the information from a pre-stored map database. While traveling, the update module continues to provide information that is utilized to generate an updated route as appropriate. Additionally, the vehicle navigation system preferably includes the ability to generate a beacon signal indicating that the vehicle is in a position or condition that presents a potential traffic hazard to other drivers. The beacon signal from the navigation system of this invention is on example of the kind of travel advisory signal that the inventive navigation system uses to generate an updated route guidance strategy.
Finally, a Farwell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,640,164 discloses a method and system for remote control of self-propelled vehicles. As disclosed therein, a method and system for remote control of self-propelled vehicles includes a leader vehicle and at least one follower vehicle located behind the leader vehicle. The leader vehicle traverses a waypoint, determines a first set of GPS coordinates corresponding to the waypoint, and transmits the first set of GPS coordinates to the follower vehicle. The follower vehicle determines a second set of GPS coordinates corresponding to its own position and compares the first set of GPS coordinates to the second set of GPS coordinates. By controlling steering, drive and braking systems of the follower vehicle with a servo-actuator, the follower vehicle is guided toward the waypoint by minimizing the difference between the first and second sets of GPS coordinates. This process is repeated at a succession of waypoints such that the follower vehicle traverses the same course as the leader vehicle.
Notwithstanding the above, it is presently believed that there is a need and a potential commercial market for an improved GPS navigation system in accordance with the present invention. There should be a need and a commercial market for such systems because they provide a monitor that displays the location of a motor vehicle on a pre-stored map and at the option of a user an area of about ½ km around a location of a motor vehicle. The system also includes an auto-drive mode which avoids objects that appear to be an obstruction in the proposed pathway of the vehicle. Such systems should also minimize accidents and avoid unexpected problems along a proposed route. Further, the system provides a vehicle “picture” of an area around the vehicle of about 1 km in diameter. In this way, the user can see all sides, front and rear lateral side in the form of a natural picture in the daytime and in the form of a thermal object through nocturnal photography in the nighttime.